As one of pattern formation methods forming a fine pattern, an imprint method has attracted attention, which uses an original plate (mold) provided with a concave and convex shape of a transferred pattern. In the imprint method, for example, a photo-curing resin is applied on a substrate on which the pattern shape is transferred, and the concave-convex pattern of the mold is contacted the resin. After the resin is cured in the state, the mold is separated from the resin, and thus the shape of the concave-convex pattern of the mold is transferred to the resin. The imprint method using a mold (so called mold for multi-shot) provided with a plurality of transfer regions on one base is advantage in saving the effort of exchanging the mold in the imprint corresponding to each shot region. In the pattern formation method, it is important not to destroy the previously formed pattern by the mold.